A Dark Twilight
by Jane Irene Masen Cullen
Summary: Jane is Edward Cullens biological sister. Her and her husband know what's going to happen. But Jane insists that they shan't change fate even as it hurts the ones they love. How do they know what going on. More importantly, why aren't they stopping it?
1. Sibling Tricks

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. How she saw their story, I don't know.

**_A/N: Incase you haven't read my profile, I am Jane Irene Masen Cullen. Edward's biological sister. My powers are all to do with manipulating the mind. And reading it, only I can block the voices. Unless they're more powerful than my will. I will eventual paste pics of outfits and stuff on my profile. Also if you want to see what I look like, it's my avatar/image on my profile._**

Prologue – Sibling tricks

As got dressed for school, I thought about my brother, he's getting a little cynical after roughly a hundred years of being alone. It's about time he found someone, someone that made him happy, that made him whole. At the moment he's… empty, it's clear to anyone, he's never truly happy in himself, just waiting for something, someone. Well, it's clear to me at least.

_I heard that Jane!_

_**Damn you, Eddie!**_

_It's Edward, no abbreviations, Jay. _

He chuckled mentally and pulled out of my head. I grimaced and instantly felt Jonathan's hands on my waist, pulling me into him.

"What is it? Honey? Sweetheart?" he whispered. I shook my head, he didn't to hear it not to mention Edward would kill me if I told. He insisted he was fine alone, full in himself. I sighed and went hunting for my converses in my huge closest; many thanks Alice!

_I'm going to tell Alice you thought that Jane. Just thought you might like to know._

_**Damn you, Edward.**_

_Is that a new tagline? Anyhow, where's Alice, need to tell her you want to go shopping later._

_**Don't you dare, Edward Cullen!**_

He chuckled and left to go find Alice downstairs. I groaned as I heard Edward tell Alice. There was a booming guffaw from Emmett as he heard downstairs, Rosalie's tinkling laughter came soon after. Jasper chuckled lightly as he felt my dismay and, as I turned on him, a smirk from Jonathan.

"Did you really think that?" he asked. I sighed,

"I was thanking Alice, sarcastically, for a huge wardrobe" Jonathan's smirk became more pronounced till he couldn't hold his laughter anymore. I grimaced and suddenly thought of something. My grimace turned to smirk, as Edward's laugh rang through the house. Jonathan's chuckle stopped abruptly as he caught sight of my expression.

"What?" he asked having already guessed, a tone of regret and dread.

"You've already guessed. Alice, hope you don't mind Jonathan tagging along." I yelled the last part and the small part of Jonathan that had been hoping he was wrong, disappeared instantly. I smirked, turned look for my converses and let Jonathan's thoughts enter my head.

_Hell, this is going to _suck_! Why, Jane? Why? I know you're listening. I don't _need_ anything, or want anything for that matter._

"One, because you laughed and two, I don't need anything either. So endure it!" I found my shoes and pulled them on before grabbing Jonathan's hand and running down to the car.

"Going to school! Catcha later, suckers! All pun intended!" Everyone in the house started howling with laughter. Against my will all their voices burst into my head.

_Stop me laughing like this, NOW! Jane, please… _-Rose

_Hilarious, Jane. Can I stop laughing now? _-Jasper

_Great joke Jane. Gotta remember that one… _- Emmett (the only one laughing at his own will. Hmm…I'll write it down for him later)

_Jane, darling, let them stop. _-Esme. Sighing I let them stop laughing and their thoughts became more coherent.

_Thanks for letting me shop with you later! _-Alice

_Don't take the Volvo again, Jane. That's _my _car! _-Edward. I smirked and considered taking car just for the heck of it-

_Don't you dare! _Edward again, but I decided against it and jumped into my car. A dark blue Toyota Echo. As soon as Jonathan was in I started for school. We'd be there way early but we didn't care.


	2. Her

Chapter one – _Her_

_This was the time of day when I wished I was asleep._

_High school_

_Or was purgatory the right word? If there _was _any way to atone for my sins, this ought to count toward the tally in some measure. The tedium was not something I grew used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last. I suppose this was my form of sleep – if sleep is defined as the inert state between active periods. _- Edward. Jeez, my brother thinks too much… and, sins? Oh, he must mean killing all those criminals. He needed to get over that, it's been almost 70 years, and he regrets it.

_Hmm…I look good today, think it's the new shampoo… _- Rosalie, ugh. Totally self-centred, and you don't need to be a mind-reader to know that.

_Jasper's going to pay tonight. I'll show him that nobody can beat me without being beat themselves… _- Emmett. Talk about competitive and I'm the only competitive girl in the household. I sighed and Jonathan glanced at me. I shook me head and he turned away.

_I wonder who that new girl is… _- Eliza Johns, thinking about Bella Swan, the new girl; like all of them.

_I wonder why she dislikes the name Isabella so much, but Bella suits her better, I have to admit… _- Mike Newton, probably trying to think up ways to ask her out, wait… _Hmm, she quiet. Probably 'cause she's shy. Hey, maybe she's likes me! She'll probably ask me to the dance if I'm good friends with her… _Yep. He was.

_Edward Cullen, of course she's already crushing on the Cullens. Fat lot of good it will do her, She's not even really pretty. I don't know why Eric is staring so much, or Mike. At least everyone's also looking at me today, too. Isn't it lucky Bella has two classes withy me…I'll bet Mike will want me to… _- Jessica Stanley, who was _supposed _to be Bella Swan's new best friend. For some reason, her name sounded familiar. Like something I'd heard some mention a few times… a long time ago.

I barely noticed my brother's sudden discomfort, but I did. I he was glancing back and forth from a strange girl with mahogany coloured hair, big chocolate-brown eyes with thick lashes and pale skin, almost translucent.

_Ugh, why can't I hear her thoughts? This has never happened before! _– Edward. I froze. It's _her_. The one person who could turn my brother's dead life into something alive. I turned towards her, yep. Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan. Chief Charlie Swan and Renee Dywer's 17 year old daughter. The one who would make Edward feel so much love, so much agony, so much more…

And I have to let it all happen. I have to put both Bella and my brother through so much pain, that could all be spared… Edward's head whipped towards me, confusion in his eye's and I forced myself to think in Japanese. One of the few languages that he didn't know. He frowned and turned back to Bella. Suddenly his lips twitched up into a small smile and he turned back to the table to hide it. A strong current of something flowed beneath his suddenly humoured face as he heard something someone thought, protectiveness. I sighed and thought to him, in English.

_**Forget it you'll understand why you feel that eventually. **_His head jerked up, his smile gone. Alice and Jonathan's heads also turned towards me.

_What do you know about this? _He thought back venomously.

_**Too much. **_I replied knowing he meant it as a rhetorical question. He frowned at me and then Rose spoke, jolting us out of our silent conversation.

"Shall we?" We all nodded and got up, dumping our untouched food in the bin.

_I don't want to continue to fail at this - trying to hear through her silence, it irritated me. And I don't want to develop any interesting her hidden thoughts simply because they were hidden from me. No doubt when I do decipher her thoughts - and I _would _– they would be just as petty and trivial as any human's thoughts. Not worth the effort I would expend to reach them. _–Edward. I sighed mentally and he heard me, again.

_**If only you knew, Edward. If only you knew… **_I thought to him.

"So is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked interrupting Edward just as he was about to ask me something. Continuing an earlier conversation I'd missed, I guess. Edward shrugged and shot me a look before heading off to biology II. I gently hugged Jonathan goodbye and went off to History.


	3. Bloodthirsty Brother

Chapter two – Bloodthirsty brother

I had my mind attuned to him, so I knew the exact moment when her scent hit him. He almost propelled himself out of seat but I controlled his thought patterns and turned them to think the smell was unappealing. It worked for a fraction of a second and my stupid brother _had_ to take another breath. Her scent hit him again but he'd gained enough control to keep him in his seat. I tried to help, knowing it wouldn't work. His thoughts kept circulating on him and her. Predator and prey.

_I am a predator and she is my prey. There is nothing else in the world other than that truth. There is no room of witnesses – they are just collateral damage in my head. Her thoughts meant nothing, for she would no go on thinking them much longer. I was a vampire and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in 80 years. I hadn't such a scent could exist. If I'd known it did, I would have gone searching for it long ago. I would have combed the planet for her. I could imagine the _taste_… - _I cut him off, he _had_ to stop thinking that way!

_**No, Edward. That isn't the only thing that matters! You are strong and smart. You will find a way to keep Bella alive! Think of Carlisle! Anything. Anyone! Our parents, our siblings! **_– I couldn't stop him, he kept thinking of her, her scent. He barely even heard the other voices in his head. He was centred entirely on Bella Swan; her blood, to be more exact. I sighed out loud, the girl next to me glanced at me. Amelia Sacks, I think her name was. I quickly centred my thoughts back on my brother.

_Blood flooded her cheeks again, turning her skin the most delicious colour I'd ever seen. The scent is a thick haze in my brain. I can barely think through it. She was walking more quickly now, as if she understood the need to escape. Good. Her haste made her clumsy – she tripped and stumbled forward, almost falling into the girl seated in front of me. Venerable, weak. Even more so than usual for a human. The face I'd seen in her yes now haunted me. I recognised it with revulsion. The face of the monster in me. The face I'd beaten back for decades, with uncompromising will. How easily it sprang to the surface now! Her scent! How gorgeous! How beautiful! How delicious! The taste!_

…_NO! _ - My brother's mental yell made me wince it was so loud. But he was fighting it now. I mentally cheered him on. He heard me and his thoughts became ashamed. But her scent swirled around him again, scattering his thoughts as she walked slowly back to the table where he sat. He began planning how to kill her. Now all I had to do was beat back, every strategy with uncompromising logic, or logic that would never work. Either way, He _couldn't _kill Bella Swan.

_If I killed the girl fist, I would have 15 or 20 seconds with her before the humans reacted. Maybe a bit longer, if at first they didn't realise what I was doing. _– Edward

_**No. Edward her blood will cool. Save it for later. **_– I hated saying that, but it was the only logic that would work on him at the moment. He put the voice down to his conscience. Rather than believe that it was me. I was glad.

_Yes and there screaming, chaos. People will hear. I'll have to kill more innocents in this black hour. Witnesses first then…I can snap 4 or 5 necks per second. It wouldn't be noisy. It would take 5 seconds to end every life in this room. Long enough for Bella Swan to see what was coming for her. _ – Edward

_**No. People will see the corpses. We'll have to leave. Get her alone, don't kill so many innocents Edward.**_ – Me. A folder slammed shut somewhere on my brother's left sending fresh air in his direction. His thought patterns changed drastically. 2 faces appeared in his mind. His and Carlisle's. But Carlisle's was as his always was. Kind, fatherly, topaz eyed and serious. Edward's face was very different from the way it usually was, this was a monster that resembled my brother. His eyes glowed red, red as a devil's. There was no likeness between the 2 faces. It was brightest sun and the blackest night.

_I will prove my father wrong about me. I will kill this girl. I had no choice. Why did she have to come here? Why did she have to exist? Why did she have to ruin the little peace I had in this non-life? Why had this aggravating human ever been born? She would ruin me. _– I smiled despite myself. She wouldn't ruin him, she would complete him. Hate suddenly coursed through him. I saw that the hate directed at himself and her and my smile faded.

_Who _was_ this creature? Why me, why now? Why did I have to lose everything just because she happened to choose this unlikely town to appear in? Why had she come here? I don't want to be a monster! I don't want to kill this room full of harmless children! I don't want to lose everything I'd gained in a lifetime of sacrifice and denial! I wouldn't. She couldn't make me. _– I had to smile at his ranting. It was funny. Suddenly he stopped breathing and couldn't help but think,

_**Finally. **_– He was immediately aware of my presence and his thoughts grew ashamed again.

_I'm sorry, Jane. I just, I can't… _- Edward's 'voice' trailed off.

_**You won't hurt her, Edward. I know you won't. You don't want to, so you won't.**_

_Who made you head philosopher?_

_**Myself. Oh and you won't hate her much longer.**_

_Am I having a mental conversation with Alice or Jane?_

_**Jane. Do you think she's pretty? **_– I froze, I hadn't meant for that to slip out. There was silence on my brother's end.

_What do you mean? Why should I care if she's pretty? _– He was confused. As he should be. I might as well answer him.

_**Do you think she's pretty? I do.**_

_I guess. She's pretty average… _I had to laugh (mentally) at that. My brother, right now, thought the love of his life was _average_. Rather like she did.

_**You won't be thinking that way much longer. **_

_I won't be here much longer, even if I do manage not to kill her._

_**You never will, Edward. You never could. At least, you never will be able… after you know her.**_

_I never will know her, and why should be any different to every other hormonal girl in this school? _

_**She just is. You can't hear her thoughts, well, neither can I.**_

_Why do you know so much about her?_

_**I know, pretty much about every twist and turn her life will take up to a certain point.**_

_Why is her life so important? What are you hiding from me? Why are you hiding it from me? How long have you known?_

_**You'll see. It's important that you don't know of events until they happen or the effects of a decision till you find them out yourself. I've known almost my whole life about her, Bella Swan. She's unique in more ways than one and you will find them out.**_

_How, I'll never meet her again after this. I'm not coming back till she's long gone._

_**You'll come back after a few weeks. You won't be able to stay away.**_

_Your right her silence intrigues me too much. I want to find out her secrets._

_**You will, she'd probably tell you anything at all if you asked her. And that's not the only reason you're coming back.**_

_So would any other girl in the school. And what other reason would I have to come back? Other than my family and to flush out her secrets?_

_**Her secrets won't always be the most important thing about her to you, though they will be the reason.**_

_What else – _He was cut off by the bell ringing. He made way out of Biology faster than anyone else. He headed straight for the cars. Namely his precious Volvo. He needed to clear his head of Bella. As soon as I was out of class I headed for my brother.

When he saw me coming, he opened the passenger door and I stopped in closing it behind me. He rolled down the windows for clean unscented air. He put on Claire De Lune and tried to relax. His eyes closed.

"Thank you" he mumbled, "you gave me the distraction I needed to get through that lesson." I was quiet before I answered in a whisper.

"I meant every word I said in the last hour. I know you can lie with your thoughts but I only ever told you the truth and more in there." His eyes flashed open. I noted that they were coal black and that the music wasn't calming him at all.

"Why is she so important Jane? What is it about her other than her scent that makes her more important to protect than to tell me the truth and what the heck is going on. Or will be going on?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd hardly call it protecting…if anything one putting her in _more _danger. But you can't know, if you knew it would change all of your decisions and that can't happen, because everything happens for a reason. You'll probably hate me for making you forget but it's the only way. If I told you, I'd have no way of knowing if she'd be better off – which I highly doubt – or knowing if she dies."

"Why should I care if she dies of natural causes?"

"Because, today, whether you like it or not, both of you are altered. Nothing will ever be the same for either one of you." Edward shook his head and tried relaxing again.

"Wait, forget?" He asked sitting up. I shrugged,

"You can't know" I replied.

We sat in silence for the rest of the period. The last period of the school day. When it was almost over Edward opened his eyes and opened the door.

_**Where are you going? **_–Me

_To see if I can get out of that class – _Edward

_**Don't breathe, while you're in there**_ – I instantly regretted my warning as he looked inquiringly at me.

_**Just don't. Okay? **_– He nodded and walked to the office. Now was my time to calm down. I lay back and rested. Seconds later a finger tapped my shoulder lightly. I looked up, it was Jonathan, worry etched into every frown line and feature of his face.

"She's here, isn't she Jane?" I nodded weakly. Jonathan was the only person other than myself who could keep his thoughts a secret and that I trusted would be able to restrain himself from altering the future decisions made.

"Bella Swan" He stated. He knew where Edward was now. He glanced towards the office.

He also knew where I was going now, he held his hand out for my keys and I dropped them into his open palm. He turned and tugged an advancing Rosalie and Emmett to my Echo. When they were in he came back and whispered,

"I'll miss you. I love you always." Then he tilted my head and kissed me gently. He beckoned for Jasper to come as well and turned walking back to the Echo. Jasper frowned looked at me and kissed Alice goodbye. He also walked off, switching cars.

"Should I go too?" Alice asked, confused. I shook my head, offering no explanation and watched as my love drove away. Slowly, moving threw the traffic exiting the school car park. I wouldn't see it till Edward and I came home.

_Arg! She's here! Jane, Bella's here!_ – I didn't move. He would just get out of there. If he was smart, which he was. He didn't need my help.

_Are you insane! I'll kill her! Don't you want to keep her safe! Wasn't that what you said! _– I sighed, he'd never get it even when he knew that Bell-. I stopped at that, I couldn't believe that I'd almost thought it! Okay, time to start thinking in one of the languages that Edward doesn't know.

_Bella's what? – _Edward sounded closer **(A/N: and yes, he's in her head). **I turned my head just in time to see Edward slip into the driver's seat. Alice looked alarmed at his expression.

"E, Edward? What the hell happened?" She stuttered. My brother just shook his head and kicked the car into gear. Alice frowned and a glazed look came over her eyes. A vision came through her to me.

_My brother's eyes were coal black. He was hunting Bella Swan. He tried to tap lightly on the door but he was out of control and left slight dents in it. The door opened and Bella stood there, once she saw who it was, her face filled with fear and what appeared to be anger. Edward asked to enter saying the he wanted to apologise for how he'd acted today. Bella, still fearful, let him into her home. The moment the door was closed he lunged at her, his teeth biting into the warm pulse of blood at her neck. She screamed in agony as his eyes glazed over, tasting her desirable, delicious, tantalising blood. Her scent swirling around him, making it impossible to stop. As if the taste itself weren't enough…_

"Stop!" Me and Edward yelled together. Alice winced and cowered into her seat. I glanced at her apologetically, and she smiled back, understanding. Edward looked truly frightening, even to me. I immediately decided that I would go with him to Alaska. Another vision swept across Alice's sight dragging me with her. **(A/N: Forgot to mention, Edward only **_**hears**_** thoughts. If someone's imagining something, I go into a trance, like Alice, and **_**see**_** what they're seeing. Good thing I can block, considering how often humans daydream.)**

_Me and Edward were speeding off to Alaska in Carlisle's black Mercedes. Edward still looked as if he were waring with himself. Suddenly his hands started to whip sideways but my hands, just as fast, stop and guided his hands back and held them there. Slowly I removed them and Edward gave me a grateful smile. It was grateful but distracted, distant and hollow. Almost as if he was missing something, a part of him or he couldn't see properly. Like there was something in his line of sight._

"If you're leaving, come back" was all Alice stated, knowing that Edward had heard her thoughts and I had seen it. We both nodded. She must have seen the hollowness in his eyes as well. And Edward had everything that she and I had thought of. He still raced on toward our home, but that meant nothing, our home was off the highway so he could still be headed anywhere. Even back to Bella Swan's home.

Edward stopped at the start of our drive. He motioned for me and Alice to get out. I stayed put.

_Go Jane._

_**Nope, you saw what might happen. I need to be there to stop it.**_

_Great. Now you're protecting her again. Make up your mind!_

_**I'm staying with you.**_

_Fine._

"Bye, Edward. Jane, you too. Be careful. I promise not to take you shopping if you come back. We'll all miss you." Alice farewelled, disappearing into the trees. Edward turned the car around. Starting for the hospital. He still wasn't sure that his future was set for him going to Alaska. That he might pass her scent while in town and slip.

_What if she's at the hospital?_

"She won't be" I replied to the rhetorical question in his head. His sighed in relief and I very nearly smirked. He didn't want to hurt her even now. And probably not just because he didn't want to expose us.


	4. Carlisle

Chapter three - Carlisle

"Carlisle" Said Edward calmly, firmly.

"Edward, Jane?" Of course he'd be confused. Why would both the twins be visiting him at the hospital?

"Carlisle, we need to borrow your car" I stated before my brother could say _he _needed to borrow the Mercedes. His brow furrowed and he looked thoroughly confused. With an inward sigh, I opened my mind to my father to hear his thoughts. They came lashing out at me, accusation in every syllable.

_Why would they need the car? They have the Volvo and the Echo. Where are they going? Did something happen that means they can't stay? But still why would they need _my _car? They have their own. Oh, please tell me there wasn't accident… Did Alice see something?-_

I groaned out load and cut off his flow of concerned thoughts. I hated it when Adults started to get concerned. It drove me mad.

"No, Carlisle, Alice didn't see anything. No, there wasn't an accident, thank god. We need the Mercedes because you have a full tank and we don't want to stop in the way to Alaska."

_Alaska? They're going to Alaska? Why?_

This time Edward sighed.

"Have you ever come across a human that smells better than all the rest? Thousands better than the best thing you've ever smelled? So good, flowing blood wouldn't even be a temptation if it wasn't hers?" Understanding lit Carlisle's eyes. Then the sorrow came crashing down.

"That's why you're leaving. Isabella Swan –"

"Bella" Edward corrected instantly. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Bella, then, Bella is your temptation?" Edward nodded.

"I could barely get through biology without going for her blood. I probably would have drunk her if it weren't for Jane"

"No. You'll never drink from her" I winced knowing that he would, twice. To my dismay, Edward and Carlisle saw my wince and rose their eyebrows.

"Well, you will. Twice, just, uh. You won't be the one hurting her." I cowered away from Edward as his mouth dropped open in surprise, then slowly turned to anger.

"How, will I not be the one hurting if I drink from her? If I do, I won't be able to stop, she smells so appallingly luscious, I can't even begin to imagine how she -" He cut himself off, not allowing himself to think that far. I smiled weakly.

"You're underestimating yourself. And you don't know what will happen with you two." Edward snarled.

"I think I _do_, Jane. Nothing! I'm not coming back till she's gone! I cant', I _won't _take her life." He turned to Carlisle again, "Carlisle, please I need your car. I need to get out of here." Carlisle was looking appalled. I knew that he wished that he wouldn't lose two members of his family at once. But he still took out his keys and gave them to Edward, Edward simply nodded his thanks and walked out the door. Carlisle turned to me. I knew he'd want to talk to me.

"Jane, how do you know this? You can't see the future like Alice and there is no such thing as a set future." I shook my head.

"No there isn't such a thing as a set future. But imagine if that whatever you do you will always end up in the same spot. Like if you're in a maze. It might take you days or weeks or even minutes to reach the centre but eventually you will reach it. Do you see?" He nodded.

_And what is going to happen? How do you know _exactly _what's going to happen?_

"I can't say, not yet. Edward can read your mind and you linger over things. Edward knows all the languages you know and more. You won't be able to hide it from him. Anyways, he'll hate me for what I'm doing, even now. But everything has to happen for a reason. And as much as I hate it, it has to happen. Even though I want to kill him for one of his decisions in the future, I need to let them live through it. Let them realise what they will. I know I sound really wise and seer-ish but, I just know what's going to happen. I better go Carlisle, he'll go without me and then you'll be stuck without a car 'cause I'll have to take his Volvo. Goodbye, see you in a couple of weeks. I'll call when we get there" With that I turned and headed to the Mercedes. Edward was just setting into gear from hearing my mind approaching. As soon as I slid into the passenger seat and closed the door, he was off, careering down the road at 200 miles an hour, heading towards our Alaskan home in Denali.

I would be glad to see Carmen, Kate and Eleazar. Not Tanya because while she was nice. She wasn't really the type of person me or Edward tend to get along with. Come to think of it, I should call them to let them know we're coming. I pulled my phone from my bag, and dialled Eleazar's number. We both have Caller ID so when he it was me when he answered.

"Hello, Jane. Why are you calling?"


	5. Alaska and Lunch

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. But it _is _a long one. So glad it's up now. Thank you to everyone who reveiwed and favourited me. Also I now have a poll up on my profile, please go take your pick. I can't do anything if you don't do it. Thank you!**

Chapter 4 – Alaska and Lunch

I cannon-balled into the snowdrift where my brother was hiding. It was time to go home. Six long days had passed in the Alaskan wilderness and he still wasn't ready to go home. He could still see her in his mind's eye though; I could tell by the way he always had this glazed look. As though he couldn't really see us, as if he couldn't because there was something blocking the way. As I hit the snow bank pieces of crystallized water jumped up and covered my brother in them, making him invisible to a human and almost invisible to me. He sighed but didn't move.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. Waiting to see if he replied. He didn't. I swiftly pulled the snow off him and helped him stand up. He still had that glazed look in his eyes. I stopped my lips from twisting up into a grin as I thought; _**He's still can't stop thinking about her!**_ I swiftly brushed him down. Turning my face down into a grimace a looked and said,

"It was a joke. You're supposed to laugh. You know, ha ha?" He simply stared at me with those half-glazed eyes and murmured,

"I know. I should have been funny. It was." He sat back down again. Pulling himself from my grip. I plunked down next to him.

_**Can we go home? Please?**_

_I haven't … entirely decided that yet._

_**But we're not staying here? Are we?**_

_No. It doesn't seem to be … helping._

_**It won't help. Where ever you go.**_

_You can't know that. You're not Alice and even she wouldn't be able to tell._

_**I have common sense and mind control idiot.**_

_You can't make me fall in love. You've already tried._

_**No, I haven't and I wasn't thinking of you. I won't even use it on either of you for 2 years if that's what you want.**_

_Jeez, thanks. I'm taking you up on that one. Who do you mean by either of us?_

_**Bella and you, duh. **_

_Ugh, enough with the me-and-Bella-are-made-for-each-other theory. Okay?_

_**Fine, I won't mention it to your face again. Happy?**_

_Very. -_My _god _he's stubborn.

_Yes Jane I am. About as much as you are. _Hmf, I hate how he can read the thought's I have even when I'm not directing them at him.

_And so does everybody else who knows. Now Shut up or go away. I need to think. _

_**Yeah, like there's a chance of **_**me **_**leaving **_**you **_**alone to think about your **_**woman troubles.**_** And stop scavenging my brain!**_

_Jane, You know I can't. Now please, enough talk of Bella. Not the way you're thinking. Okay? Can you, please, please, leave it at that?_

_**Ugh, fine.**_ He can be SO stubborn! I quickly slung my arm over his shoulder and he flinched away from my touch. I ignored him and put my lips close to his ear and breathed,

"I think that you _will_ go back. And I'll be waiting for you in the car. 'Kay? You'll face it head on. Like any Masen would. We fight, remember?" with that I got up and ran towards where we left the car. Just out of Denali. Us coming home would make everyone so happy. Especially Bella but no-one except for me and her would know that. Behind me I heard my brother sigh heavily and pull himself up to follow me. He knew I was right. I almost always was and I definitely was this time. Because I'd seen everything that had happened when I was human. I knew what was going to happen. Everything. I it tore me apart to know I'd put others around me in pain but I still wouldn't change it. I believed that you shouldn't change the future and I would stick by that belief even if I was the only one who had it. We left no footprints behind us.

"It's going to be okay" Alice breathed, relieved. Her eyes were unfocused and Jasper had her arm, guiding her forward as we walk in a small group in to the cafeteria.

"Of coarse it is" Both Edward and me muttered at the same time and Emmett turned and cocked an eyebrow.

_Freaky twins. How do they _do _that?_ Emmett was am idiot as usual. We read minds and people are capable of thinking the same thing at the same time, not always twins. I rolled my eye's as do Edward. Okay maybe that _is _a bit freaky doing everything at the same time. But we _do _read minds.

It was a sudden shift from playfully competitive – it had snowed last night. Emmett and Jasper had bombarded my brother with snowballs till they got bored with his lack of response and finally started to respond to my snowballs. (**A/N: see what I mean? I am **_**the **_**competitive girl in the household**) It was hilarious, the three of us chasing each other about with snowballs being flung about. We looked like 6 year olds who'd never seen snow before.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in … she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot."

"_Of course _we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be fine." Edward growled, obviously getting annoyed. She blinked once as Jasper sat her down. She stared at Edward as she scrutinized.

"Hmm, I think you're right" I felt like saying '_Well Duh!_' in my brother's defense. Edward shot a look at a me. And I smiled, thankfully I was rewarded with one as well. He turned back to Alice.

" _Of coarse _I am" he murmured but he suddenly sounded distant. As the others turned away, I tuned into his thoughts. When I read them, I felt like laughing. He was _just _figuring out that Bella hadn't told anyone. Was he really that thick?

_Seeing as my skin is stone Jane, yes, I believe I _am_ that thick._

_**Hmf. **_Was all I thought back, unable to find a witty retort. (**A/N: it's **_**really **_**not often that happens. But he's good****at stumping me.**) I tuned in again seconds later. He was already wrapped up in his thoughts again. And I listened in silently.

_There was no way she had not noticed my black, murderous glare. I had seen her react to it. Surely I'd scared her silly._ -I felt like snorting at that. – _I'd been convinced that she'd have mentioned it to someone. Maybe even exaggerating the story a bit, giving me a few mean lines. And then she'd heard me trying to get out of our Biology class. She would have wondered, after seeing my expression, if she were the cause. A normal girl would have asked around, to see if I'd reacted the same way to anyone else. Look for common ground on my behavior so she didn't feel singled out. Humans were always desperate to fit in, to be normal. To be a part of a flock of featureless sheep. The need was stronger in adolescent years. This girl would be no exception to the rule. But no one took any notice of the five vampires in the room. She must be exceptionally shy if she confided in no one. Perhaps she had spoken to her father, maybe that was the strongest relationship … although it seemed unlikely given that she'd lived with her mother her whole life. Spending more time with him. Yes, her mother would be closer. Still …_

"Anything new?" Jasper asked. Breaking him out of his reverie. I almost groaned in frustration. Jonathan slung his arm around my waist, reading my mood as always.

"Nothing. She … must not have said anything." Edward replied still a bit subdued. Everyone except me and Jonathan raised an eyebrow at this news. Emmett being Emmett, of coarse had to go and say,

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are. I bet I could have frightened her better than that." We all rolled our eyes at his chuckles.

"I wonder why…?" Emmett continued, as puzzled as the rest over her unique silence. My brother sighed almost inaudibly,

"We've been over that. I don't _know_." It was silent for a moment and then…

"She's coming in" Alice breathed and my brother went rigid. "Try to look human." Suddenly Emmett grinned.

"Human you say?" He held up his right fist and revealed an unmelted piece of snow (now ice). He turned to and stared at Jasper and threw it at Alice. Alice's hand came up at exactly the right time to flick it away from herself. It was sent flying across the room and into the wall, cracking the brick and breaking in the process. Heads swiveled round for the culprit but no-one looked as far as us.

"Very human Emmett" Rosalie muttered. "Why don't you punch a wall while you're at it?" I tuned out, not wanting to hear what Emmett said. I listened to Jessica Stanley's thoughts as she entered the cafeteria with Bella.

_Oh my GOD! Will she move already? She's just standing there frozen, looking towards _them_. They're beautiful but you've been hear for weeks now. Wait, is she … scared? She looks it. Oh my god! She's scared of them. Well they are just a bit, but still. I mean it's not like they're going to rip her throat out. – _Well we _could _but we weren't going to, and she should be thankful for that. I noticed that Edward had a grin plastered on his face and was trying not to look at Bella. I wasn't looking either. It was a good idea. Through Jessica's thoughts I could see while she was still frozen, she was blushing a dark crimson. Why? Then I heard Mike quickly ask if she was alright. I rolled my eyes, one word scrolling through my brain; _**Puppy-dog**_.

_Really I was thinking exactly the same thing. I can already tell he's going to get on my nerves._

_**Oh, really? And why would puppy-dog Mike Newton get on your nerves for conversing with Bella Swan? Courting her even?**_

_He's … uh … always been annoying so he'll be even more annoying now when I'm trying to ferret out her secrets. He has the same Biology class as us?_

_**Not swallowing that lie, Edward. You'll have to try harder next time. Jeez sometimes I wonder how she'll … **_Shit! I almost said it! Time to start thinking in Arabic.

**_صدقت أنت عندما يكذب أنت إلى ه _(A/N: believe you when you lie to her.)**

_Huh? Oh I get it use one of the languages I don't know to finish off that sentence. You're a great sister. _My heart fell. I saw Jasper shoot me a concerned look. I already knew that was a lie because of the pain I would cause him. I was a horrible sister. I was a horrible excuse for a vampire. And that didn't even make sense to me. (**A/N: Yep we both believe being a vampire makes you a demon. He just thinks we don't have souls and I do believe we have because you need one to think.**) Hmm. It'd be funny to think in all the languages that he doesn't know.

_**U zult in liefde met haar vallen. De leeuw met het lam! **_**(A/N: You'll fall in love with her. The lion with the lamb! -Dutch)**

_**Вы пойдете к Аляска для вашей луны меда когда вы поженитесь она.**_** (A/N: You'll go to Alaska for your honeymoon after you marry her! -Russian)**

_**Jesteś idiotą na opuszczenie jej i ona będzie nadal kocham was**__**! **_**(A/N: You're an idiot for leaving her and she'll still love you! -Polish)**

_**Бога він вважає гарним отримання покинути мою груди.**_**(A/N: God it feels good getting this off my chest. -Ukrainian)**

_Jane, What are you Doing? _-Edward

_**Geting coisas off meu peito, mas não deixá-lo saber. **_**(A/N: Getting things off my chest but not letting you hear it. -Portuguese / yes Edward knows this one.)**

Never mind -Edward

From over the babble of the cafeteria I heard Bella Swan's quiet, shy voice.

"I'll just get a soda today." Edward's eyes flew over to where Bella stood in the cafeteria line. When he turned around facing me his face was distorted in pain. I almost smirked, he was worried about her. He heard my thoughts and quickly rearranged his face into an expression of ease and comfort.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked, not really interested.

"Actually I feel a little sick" Came Bella's quiet reply. I could almost see the waves of tension and concentration rolling off my brother. He was listening intently on everything she said. I heard him wonder if she _was _ill. Which she wasn't of coarse. Just in shock of our return. Alice elbowed Edward, _She's going to look soon, act human._

He smiled but clenched his teeth.

"Ease up Edward." Emmett said his expression not matching his tone. His tone was low and annoyed, while he looked light, jovial and happy. It was strange. "Honestly, so you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

"You would know" He muttered in response. Emmett simply laughed. To be honest, he was getting on _my _nerves now.

"You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt." Just then, Alice tossed a smaller handful of ice into Emmett face. _**Go girl!**_ I thought quietly as a full on war sprung up between our family. Ice and snow flying everywhere. I noticed that Edward's heart wasn't really in it even though he was laughing and grinning like the rest of us. I tuned into his thoughts to see what was wrong. Though I think I already knew.

… _How Alice had orchestrated this perfect moment and I knew that the girl - I really had to stop thinking about her like that. As though she were the only girl in the world - That _Bella_ would be watching us laugh and play, looking as happy and human and unrealistically ideal as a Norman Rockwell painting._

Alice kept laughing and held up her tray. So Bella was watching us, was she, I thought. I turned and my eyes latched with hers. I smiled at her, showing recognition before turning back to my family.

"What was that about Emmett asked intrigued. I shrugged it off,

"She's in most of my classes, though she didn't say much the first day, of course."

… _Staring at the Cullens again. –_ Jessica Stanley could really get on my nerves. Edward looked at her reflexively as did I, but managed to re-direct my glance at the last second. I looked over at the small cafeteria window to my right. The returned my head back to my table not saying a word. I hypnotized myself with the patterned brick wall, inadvertently listening for anything more on Bella. Finding only Edward and Jessica's thoughts.

_What was she thinking? The frustration was getting more concentrated now. Maybe if I _try _to look into her mind … Nope. Why? My hearing always came naturally. It wasn't something I'd had to work at since I'd gotten it under control. But now I had to work at breaking her shield. Damn it! Nothing but _silence_! _-Edward

_What _is_ it about her?_ -Jessica

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" She whispered in Bella's ear, adding a little giggle. I rolled my eyes. This was who I stood up for when my brothers (coughEmmettcough) offended my gender. I might as well let them do it and just defend myself and my sisters. Edward laughed quietly under his breath at my thoughts and everyone at our table turned to him, confused. He just shook his head and nodded at me before we both returned to the conversation between Bella and Jessica.

"He doesn't look angry at me, does he?" Was her reply to the earlier question. The only thought from Edward was,

_So she _did _notice my wild reaction last week. Of course she did. _–He can be really unimaginative with his thoughts sometimes.

"No" Was Jess's response. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me." Bella whispered laying her head down on her arm suddenly tired.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody" Jessica stated calmly. "Well, everyone except Jane, Edward's sister. She's always laughing and conversing with the people in her classes. But at lunch she's always sitting there alone with them. Ignoring any attempts people make to get her to sit with them." All members of my family turned to look at me surprised. They didn't know about the lunch offers. All except Edward who stared rooted to the spot. Staring intently at Bella.

"Yeah, she seems nice. But also sort of, well … predatory and secretive…" Bella grumbled obviously not happy. I leaned back, in shock from the comment. So she had noticed my walk had more of a laid back, cat-like slouch than my siblings. That I was always careful with what I said.

"The others, well, they just don't know anybody well enough to like them." _At least the never used to._ "But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him" Bella said anxiously, looking up from her arm. Making sure Jess did. Jessica giggled and turned her glance towards Mike.

Bella didn't look at our table for the rest of lunch. But it _looked_ like she did. Like she wanted to look at my brother. I smiled at the thought. She would shift towards us in her seat or tilt her head slightly before breathing deeply and redirecting her attention to the person speaking. While we were inside, it stopped snowing and started to rain lightly. Mike and the other humans at Bella's table were planning a snowball fight after school. They wouldn't get it. When the lunch period ended we stayed in our seats. Everyone except me and Jonathan was waiting to see what he would do. I knew he'd go. His curiosity was greater than his thirst and his stubbornness was greater than his common sense.

"I _think _it's okay. Your mind is set. I _think _you'll make it through the hour" Alice said slowly and carefully. She knew how quickly a mind could change. But I was certain he'd get through the hour. I knew it. I'd _seen _it.

"Why push it Edward?" Jasper said trying not to be smug. I broke, even though it should be Edward. I was just _sick_ of how they were making him doubt himself. How _they _were doubting him.

"Enough, okay? Edward, you _are _strong enough to face this head on like you want to. Everybody else stop doubting him. It'll be fine." everybody except Jonathan looked at me as though I'm insane. Alice looked at me perplexed,

"You can't _know _that, Jane. His resolve could crumble at any second when he's with her."

"I won't be breathing any more in that-" Edward started before I stopped him.

"Actually, you will, and you _know _you will. And I _can _know that he won't Alice. He won't, he can't"

"Are you just saying that to reassure yourself Jane? Because if does go to that class -" Alice tried to say. Doubting my knowledge, well, she could as I'd made them all forget that I _did_ know. I snarled and frustration and anger. Jonathan held me tighter while the rest of my family including Edward leaned back, shocked. I never snarled or growled.

When I was changed I tried to hold onto my humanity more than any of them. I went to bed at night when the rest had just given up. I interacted with humans to close the distance between them and me. I never did anything that I didn't need to. That made me more a vampire than I already was. I was just about to snarl out my opinion on their lack of _faith_, when Edward got there before me. He'd realized that he _wanted_ to see her face again, and _try _to speak with her. Get out her secrets. He was angry at himself for the curiosity, because he'd promised himself that he wouldn't be interested in her because of her silence but here he was, unduly interested.

"Go to class" he ordered pushing away from the table giving me a grateful look and standing up. He then strode away from us, towards the exit and most likely the biology lab. I smiled to myself, of course he'd go. I stood up, brushing my lips to Jonathan's.

"Go to class" I ordered my family, echoing my brother. Before turned and heading for Government.


	6. Locked and Bound Book I

**A/N: Okay, go ahead and kill me. I have no excuse except that I didn't feel like writing. Just reading, lots of books and fanfics.  
I'm going to split the biology scene into 2 chapters because it's sooo looong! I'm seriously only halfway through it. **

**A/N II: Also please, pretty, pretty please, do my poll. I can't do anything till more people enter their opinion.  
I have had 2 people and one goes for suspense while the other goes one-shots. Help! Please!**

Chapter 5 – Locked and bound book

None of us were late. Edward got to class just before me. Alice got to Trigonometry just after I got to Government and the other's got to their senior classes just after Alice. I sat back and for the second 5th period in a row watch my brother as his biology class unfolded. Just to see what happened and to give him advice. Also to know what to mention and what not to about Bella.

_I pulled back my chair, letting it scrape across the floor. Humans always felt more comfortable when noise announced someone's approach. She heard the noise. Her doodle had missed a loop in it's pattern making it unbalanced. But why didn't she look up at me? She _had _obviously heard me, yet her stare was rooted to the bench as I sat down. She was probably frightened. I must leave her with a better impression this time ... Make her think she'd been imagining things before. _- Her? Scared? Of him? Get real. Okay well maybe she was, just a tad because she didn't know why. And _sure_ he was going to leave with a better impression _for us_.

She looked up then, her wide brown eyes startled and full of silent questions. It was the same expression that had been obstructing my brothers veiw the entire time we were in Denali.

_It was strange to think that only a few weeks ago I'd hated her for just the very fact of her existence. No-one this vulnerable could deserve such hate. The hate that had been in me for her - that I'd thought she'd deserved - had just disappeared. - _Through his mind I saw Bella's cheeks begin to flush and she said nothing.

"My name is Edward Cullen"

_**Well duh.**_

_Shut up Jane. It's _polite _to introduce yourself. I know she knows who I am. _

_**Well duh. **_

_Can you get a new tagline?_

_**No, I like this one. Duh.**_

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

_**No. Don't call her Bella yet. Idiot. She's smart.**_

_What? Why can't I call her Bella. That's what she likes to be called._

_**Never mind. You'll see. **_

And I was right. Bella now looked quite perplexed. A small pucker between her eyebrows.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded. Her voice shaking ever so slightly making Edward feel guilty for scaring her the last lesson. He laughed lightly,

"Oh, I think everybody knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." Bella grimaced at that last statement.

"No" She said determinedly, "I meant why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" My idiot of a brother asked. God he was stupid when he couldn't read minds. Maybe that's why he got it, to help him understand human nature. Obviously hasn't worked.

_Thanks._

_**You're overly welcome.**_

"No, I like Bella." She answered, leaning her head to the side, her expression was torn between embarrassment and confusion. "But I think Charlie - I mean my dad – must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone else here seems to know me as." Her skin darkened a shade.

"Oh" was all my brother could say.

_So that's what you meant._

_**Yes. That's why I told you not to call her Bella **_**yet.**_** You had to wait for her to correct you. You're the only person that called her Bella that she hadn't corrected yet. She's smart. By the way, your last comment. 'Oh'? Lame.**_

_Yeah, I know. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I mean what do you say to that? I can read minds?_

_**You could. Or you could have said that you've heard other kids talking about her as Bella.**_

_Oh. Right ... Crap. I'm out of air. What do I do?_

_**You tell me. I've never met my singer. I say, if you want to know more. Breathe.**_

_Huh, singer? Oh well. Wait! I can't breathe! What if I can't take it?_

_**You can and you'll find out what I mean later. **_- He hesitated for a second before taking a breath through his mouth. Not good.

_**Not through your –**_ before I could finish, it was too late.

_Ahhhh! This is painful. Should have checked that with you first. And definitely have taken a smaller breath._

_**Heck yeah.**_

_New tagline? Yes! _– I frowned. He could be so obnoxious.

_Well thank you Jane. Now if you don't mind …_

_**I do. **_

Mr. Banner told the class to start the lab. Edward hesitated before turning to Bella and asking,

"Ladies first, partner?" Bella turned to him, turning white and simply staring at him.

"Or I could start if you want?" He asked wondering if something was off in his expression. Bella's face turned red as she realized she was gawking.

"Oh, no. I'll go first." She replied hastily looking into the microscope for second,

"Prophase" She stated, before starting to take the slide out. Edward reached out to stop her. I didn't stop him even though he'd probably scold me for it. But, who cares if he touches her? Oh yeah, him.

"Do you mind if I look?" His hand hit hers and heat shot up his arm before Bella yanked her hand out from underneath his.

"I'm sorry" He muttered through his teeth, pulling the microscope towards him and glancing briefly into the lens before agreeing with her. And indeed it was prophase.

_Thanks so much Jane. And don't tell me you didn't see it coming because…_

_**No shit, Sherlock. You didn't listen to my last warning, I won't give you any others.**_

_Jane, come on. I need your help._

_**Edward, have some damn faith in yourself! If I wasn't here, you'd get through it just fine. In fact, I'm just complicating things**_.

"Anaphase" he muttered and wrote it down. And … cue Bella, now.

"May I?" yep, I'm good. Bella had her hand outstretched in Edward's direction, waiting expectantly. My brother's shock was so hilarious had to stop myself from cracking up in the middle of _my _class.

He slid the microscope across to her, and she took a brief peek and looked disappointed, he was right. That time I did laugh but vampire-quiet and stopped almost immediately. The corners of Bella's mouth had turned down and she was quietly asking for the third slide. He dropped the slide into her hand being careful not to touch her hand this time. He warming ever so slowly and he knew it.

"Interphase" she announced after a short analysis of the slide. She pushed the microscope towards my brother but she didn't touch her paper. As my brother checked I knew she was right.

They continued that way until they were finished, speaking one word at a time and never meeting the others eyes. Edward didn't say a word to me even though he felt my presence. He was totally focused on Bella. I grinned to myself.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us Miss Cullen?" Jefferson asked. I grinned a little wider,

"Yes actually. Check your notes on President Clinton. I'm pretty sure that's _not _how he ran his campaign." I watched as he glared at me and looked over his notes, his face quickly becoming a very dark shade of crimson.

"Ah, yes. Of coarse…" I faded him out and kept listening to Bella and my brother. I was surprised to hear that Edward was thinking about the many things Bella was doing to his life. Well, not that much. But I _was _surprised to hear that thought of it, and I quote, "_I was_ _bemused by the wide range of havoc and upheaval that, despite her ordinary, unthreatening appearance, she was wreaking on my life._"

As I listened to the continued flow of his thoughts a smug smile found a way onto my face. He was seeing the beauty in Bella's face; of course he wasn't in love with her yet though. And then there were her eyes, the eyes that had haunted my brother's mind since her first saw her, eyes that were full of untold secrets. Eyes that were suddenly locked onto my brother's.

_**Shit.**_

_What were her secrets? Why couldn't I read her mind?_

"Did you get contacts?" Bella asked abruptly.

_**Say yes! Say yes, you –**_

"No" Edward said, trying to hide his laughter at the thought that _our _eyesight could be improved.

_**Too late, idiot. **_- That got his attention. He immediately stopped his silent laughter.

_What?_

"Oh," Bella mumbled, "I thought there was something different about your eyes." Edward froze. Then shrugged stiffly, looking away from her.

_Sorry, should have asked._

_**Yes, idiot. If you really want my help, actually listen to what I have to say.**_

_Of course there's something different about my eyes. I hunted all weekend, glutting myself on animal blood. Doesn't really do anything to prevent it when the girl and her scent is right next to me. Last week my eyes were black with thirst, now my eyes were a light amber from all the blood swimming through my system. Another slip._

_**Which you could have avoided if you'd listened to me. And, by the way, you think too much.**_

_I'm a vampire, I'm allowed to._

_**Whatever.**_

_We've sat next to the humans of Forks for 2 years and none have noticed our eyes. They looked away from our eyes the instant we look at them. Ignorance is bliss to the human mind. Why does she have to be the one that sees too much?_

_**Do I sense a hint of pain and regret in your words Edward Cullen? **_- I decided to mock him.

_Shut up. _

Edward redirected his thoughts to Mr. Banner who was approaching their table. He glanced at their work and raised an eyebrow.

"So Edward, didn't you think that Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," Edward corrected instantly, "Actually, she identified three out of five" Mr. Banner's expression turned skeptical as he turned to Bella.

"Have you done this lab before?" She smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Not with onion root." She replied.

"Whitefish blastula?" He probed.

"Yeah" Bella answered, blushing a slight pink. This did not go unnoticed by my brother. According to Mr. Banner's thoughts, this was something he'd pulled from an advanced course. He was surprised she'd already done it.

"Were in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes" It didn't surprise my brother in the slightest that she was intelligent for a human. Mr. Banner, thoughtful and said before walking away,

"Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners" Then muttered too low for Bella to hear as he walked away,

"So the other kids can learn something for themselves" Bella began doodling loops in her notebook again. There was barely any conversation between me and Edward.

After a while Edward decided it was time to talk again and leave her with a better impression.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" I almost groaned. He was doing _small talk _with her? Come _on_?

"Not really" she stated, surprising Edward again.

"You don't like the cold." He guessed.

"Or the wet." Bella clarified, agreeing with him. A faint smile graced her lips and it warmed my brother's silent heart.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea" She said in a low voice, glaring at nothing for a bit before returning to her doodling.

"Why did you come here then?" My brother asked. Every syllable dripping with accusation and he seemed to realize it.

"It's … complicated" Bella answered but didn't elaborate. My brother was practically burning with curiosity, the burn in his throat now forgotten.

"I think I can keep up" He insisted quickly.


	7. Locked and Bound Book II

**A/N: Here is the last part of the biology lesson. Me and all the Cullen's are going off to New Zealand for a month so it might be hard for me to update. Things to see, things to see. Personally I love New Zealand. Beautiful place, very ethereal. Anyway, do not be annoyed if I do not update till a month is up. There is a _slight _chance that I can, but I promise nothing, sorry. Anyway, I'll stop rambling so you can read. **

**Oh, Happy Christmas and New Year!!!**

Locked and Bound Book II

Bella stared down silently at her hands and it made Edward frustrated that he couldn't see her eyes, the one access to her thoughts he had. He wanted to lift her face back up so her could see her eyes. But he knew that it wasn't such a good idea to touch her right now. At least he had _some_ common sense. Suddenly Bella looked up from her hands and the words came rushing out of her mouth.

"My mother got remarried." Sadness overtook her features as she frowned slightly.

"That doesn't sound too complex." My brother murmured sympathetically. Okay, he is completely an idiot. Isn't it obvious that's not all of it. Why would someone move because their parent remarried.

_Just because you have an emotion range of a spoon Jane._

_**Gee, thanks.**_

_And I'm not a complete idiot, thank you very much._

_**My absolute pleasure, brother.**_

_How many times do I have to tell you Do Not call me brother before you get the message?_

_**More than you have already.**_

_Ha ha, very clever Jane._

"When did that happen?" He asked, feeling helpless that there was nothing he could do to help her situation.

"Last September" Bella replied quietly and my brother held his breath as her warm scent blew across his face.

"And you don't like him." He assumed instantly. That's guys for you.

"No, Phil is fine." She assured him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Too young, maybe, but nice enough." This didn't fit with the image Edward had been constructing in his head. Of course it hadn't. This _was _Bella Swan here.

"Then why didn't you stay with them?" He inquired curiously.

_**What's with the Spanish Inquisition?**_

_Can be quiet for more than 3 seconds? Honestly Jane. This is getting annoying. It's like getting a running commentary on every single thing I do._

_**Hey, sorry. I'll try, but can't promise you anything.**_

_Thanks._

Bella's quiet voice interrupted our heated conversation.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." Through Edward's eyes I saw her smile become more pronounced. She found this amusing. Edward smiled as well, not to make her feel more at ease but because he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Have I heard of him?" He asked still smiling. He started going through the rosters of ball players, wondering which Phil was hers, which blocked my view of Bella. I felt like growling at him.

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot." Bella's voice echoed in his head allowing me to hear it. The rosters shifted in his head.

_**You mind paying attention to Bella? You won't learn anything from those lists.**_

_You're right._

The rosters disappeared from his mind and Bella's face reappeared. Now he was imagining

"And your mother sent you here so she could travel with him." He assumed again. Bella's chin jutted out and her expression turned stubborn. When she spoke, her voice had a hard edge to it,

"No, she did not send me here." Edward's assumption had angered him though he couldn't figure out how, "I sent myself." Edward was entirely lost so he gave up trying to understand her. He was beginning to see that she, herself, was entirely different to everyone he knew, that her scent and silence weren't the only things that were unusual about her.

"I don't understand" He finally admitted, annoyed that he couldn't. Bella sighed and stared into his eyes longer than usual for a human.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him." She stated slowly growing more forlorn with each word. "It made her unhappy … so decided it time to spend some quality time with Charlie." Her frown deepened.

"But now you're unhappy." He stated. He couldn't seem to stop telling her all his hypotheses, hoping to get a reaction. This one didn't seem so far off base, though.

"And?" She asked, as if this wasn't even an aspect to be considered. Edward continued to stare at her, feeling as if he'd gotten his first glimpse at her soul. He could sum up in one word what Bella Swan was.

Selfless.

Bella Swan was selfless, her own needs far down on her list of priorities.

"That doesn't seem fair" He said shrugging, trying to act casual, barely concealing his curiosity. Bella laughed dryly, there was no humour to the sound. The words that came out from her lips were ones that Edward had never expected.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

_Yeah, I believe I know something about the unfairness of life._

_**Huh. You're telling me?**_

_What and you know more of it do you?_

_**Something like that.**_

"I believe I _have _heard that somewhere" he told Bella, slightly acidly. Bella's eyes flickered back to him, confused.

"So, that's all" She said before turning away again. But my brother was determined that this conversation was far from over. The little pucker between her brows was still there and he wanted to touch it, to smooth it away. But he knew to do that would be dangerous in so many ways.

"You put on a good show. But I'd be willing to guess you're suffering more than you let anyone see." he pressed slowly. Bella pouted as she turned back to the front of the class. She didn't like it when he guessed right. She didn't want an audience to her audience to her pain.

"Am I right?" He asked, pressing for more. Bella flinched but continued to ignore him. That made him smile.

"I thought so." He stated smugly.

"What does it matter to _you_, anyway?" she snapped, still facing the front of the room.

"That's a very good question" Edward admitted.

_The details of her human life should _not _matter to me. Is it wrong of me to care what she thinks? Beyond protecting our family from suspicion, human thoughts have never been significant. I'm not used to being the less intuitive of any pairing. Yet she sees more than I do. Why does it matter to me? Why do I _care_?_

_**To the first question, it's not wrong of you to care what she thinks. She does have an opinion on things, just you, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice or even Rosalie. She's just human, and a perceptive one at that. To the second … and the third, there's very good reason that you'll find out soon.**_

_Oh, and let me guess. You can't tell me, can you?_

_**No. Sorry.**_

Bella sighed, distracting Edward from our argument. **(A/N: You can see, we argue a lot. Can't you?)**

She was frustrated. That was the ridiculous thing, according to my obnoxious brother-

_Thank you_

_**Once again, you are welcome.**_

No-one had ever been in more danger from him, than Bella. That he might be distracted by the conversation they were holding and breathe through his nose, attacking her before he could stop himself. - and apparently she was irritated because he hadn't answered her question.

"Am I annoying you?" Edward asked, chuckling quietly. Bella's eyes glanced at him, only to be trapped in his gaze.

"Not exactly," she told him lightly, "I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read. My mother also called me her open book." She sighed again and frowned, disgruntled again. He stared at her in amazement.

_The reason she's upset is because she thinks she's too _easy_ to read? Too easy?_

_**Yes.**_

_How bizarre. Never, in all my life – no, _existence _– had I put so much effort into understanding someone, and yet there are people who can read her every expression and tell what she is thinking instantly._

"On the contrary," He disagreed; feeling a bit disgruntled himself now, "I find you quite difficult to read."

"You must be a good reader then" she stated, hitting the heart of it again, without even realising it.

"Usually." He agreed. He smiled widely at her then, stupidly and purposefully, exposing his razor-sharp teeth behind his lips. It really was a stupid thing to do but he was suddenly desperate to get some warning across to her. She had shifted closer to him somewhere in their conversation. All the little markers and signs that kept the rest of humanity away from us weren't having any affect on her, like they should be. He didn't get to see if his warning had any affect on he because Mr. Banner called attention to the class and she turned to the front of the room again. I let my brother think his own thoughts for a bit, absent-mindedly listening to my Government teacher drone on about American politics.

A bit later a checked on him, _Shit. _When I had tuned out he had caught a bit of Bella's scent and was now struggling against the urge to bit her neck and drain her of every last drop of blood in her body. This time though, he had slightly more control. He wasn't breaking the table bench he was grasping at least. He'd stopped breathing and was leaning as far away from Bella as he could get without appearing suspicious.

_**You'll be okay. **_I assured him in my mind.

_God, I better be. Why didn't you see this coming?_

_**Hey, I'm not Alice. Though, she should probably be ditching about now.**_

_I _can_ get through this though, right?_

_**Of course. Alice ditching is just a precaution.**_

_And you're not listening as a precaution?_

_**No, I'm listening for fun and to make sure you don't say anything too stupid. Hasn't worked so far though.**_

As soon as the bell sounded he was fleeing the classroom – probably destroying whatever impression of politeness he'd constructed within the hour-long biology lesson. He gasped the clean air as soon as he was out of the classroom. Quickly heading off to Spanish with Emmett. I caught a glimpse of him in the distance as I reached the biology door and waited for Bella. When she came out she looked surprised to say the least.

"Uh, hi? You're Jane, right?" she asked timidly.

"Yes and you're Bella Swan. Charlie's daughter, we have most of our classes together, except for Government and Biology. Can I apologise on behalf of my brother, Edward?" I started towards the gym, Bella following me.

"Uh, sure. Why are you apologising for him?" she asked.

"He's being a bit rude. He's nice once you get to know him. But we move around a lot, so we haven't really made many friends anywhere for a while. He wants to be your friend, trust me. It just might take a while."

"Why are you telling me all this? It seems like you know you shouldn't" she asked once again hitting the heart of things.

"I can't help it. I'm not at patience, but I am good at keeping secrets." I winked at her.

"Why are you and your brother so different? I'm sorry, it's just that, well, you're more out-there and in-your-face, if you get what I mean." I nodded, smiling, "And Edward's more … old-fashioned, polite and, well, yeah." I laughed freely. Bella's shy gaze snapped up to me.

"You're the first person to notice the difference in our personalities. Well done!" Bella looked confused, "While me and Edward are biological twins like Rosalie and Jasper, we are complete opposites in personality. Almost polar, but we understand each other more than we even understand ourselves and we always stick up for each other." Now Bella laughed, and we were almost to the gym now.

"I can tell you think we're going to be great friends and I guess, I hope so too. I wish I had a sibling." I smiled warmly at her,

"Uh, uh. You _do not_ want a sibling. Especially not a brother, while I do love him and can see that he isn't half-bad, I can also see that he can be an asshole who can't see what is right in front of him. I also hate him because he's older than me by 25 minutes. It seriously _sucks _being the youngest. In every sense of the word, even tiny Alice is older than me by 2 months!" That got me and Bella laughing as we entered the gym. I glanced behind to see Mike Newton following us scowling like there was no tomorrow. I laughed harder and leaned over to Bella,

"Looks like I saved you from your own personally golden retriever. I should do this more often" Bella glanced back and then laughed harder, seeing the scowl on his face. Which did indeed, look like a lost and rejected puppy.


	8. Crashing and Burning

**A/N: Listen!! This is important. I'm going to be working mostly on Bella - Fallen Angel because it's my most popular story. Revenge is Never Sweet is temporarily on hiatus. I AM STILL CONTINUING IT!! So updates on A dark Twilight will be less frequent and there will be little to no updates on Revenge is Never Sweet. **

**Okay, now that I've babbled enough just read the chapter. (Can you guys guess what part of the book it is just by the title??)**

Chapter 7 – Crashing and Burning

My brother was going to leave. The idiot. But I knew that tomorrow would change all that.

…

I drove into the school and parked next to Edward's Volvo, as usual. It was icy and snowy and cold. I quickly got out and was just at the beginning of the pathway into school and stopped dead. Subconsciously I felt myself turn back to the carpark, Jonathan caught up with me and turned to watch as well.

I saw Alice's vision.

_Tyler's van came round the corner, into the carpark, hitting a patch of ice. Skidding towards the back of Bella's truck, no, towards Bella herself, standing in between the speeding van and the back of her truck. It crushed her, killing her instantly._

I closed my eyes. The reality came seconds after the vision. I didn't need vampire hearing to hear the screech of tyres trying to stop.

_**Here it comes.**_

I felt Jonathan's arms encircle my waist and milliseconds later I heard my brother's desperate cry.

_Not her!_

It sounded so loudly in my head, I felt like I was going to explode. My knees bucked under the force of the two words but Jonathan held me up. I heard a crash, a stream of cuss words, more screeching of tyres and another crash. Deathly silence, then screaming. I opened my eyes only to lock eyes with my brother. He glared at me as he was helping Bella away from the crash scene. He knew that I knew it was going to happen and he was blaming me for Bella's near-death, as he had every right to. After all, I _was_ to blame, I could stopped it and I didn't. I could've been over there and pulled her out of the way before Edward had to expose our secret to her. But I hadn't. So I was to blame. And he knew it.

Of course then I'd expose _my _secret. Alice was the one that saw the future, not me. At least not anymore.

_Not anymore? What the heck do you mean Jane?_

_**Fuck.**_

_Jane, you mind?_

_**Sorry.**_

_Thankyou. Now why did you try to get Bella hit? I _heard _you Jane. 'Here it comes'. You _knew _and you didn't even try to warn us, me, her!_

_**Ett vapen är ett vapen som framdriver projektilar liksom kulor. Projektilen avfyras allmänt till och med ett ihåligt rör som är bekant som vapen trumma. Trummans diameter, distansera mellan de två sidorna av trumman, mätas in flytta sig mycket långsamt eller millimetrar. Diametern bestämmer storleksanpassa av den behövda kulan. Skilja sig åt från musketen, plundras mest moderna vapen, med en serie av räfflar att röra sig i spiral längs trumman.**_** (A/N: Swedish, I'm just rattling off all the knowledge I have of guns. Don't ask.)**

_What? Ugh! Stop distracting me, tell me! Don't I deserve to know, I _was _just the _one _person who saved her life! … Fine just tell the entire family when I get home!_

Edward helped Bella onto a stretcher, and started to stalk towards me and Jonathan. My husband held me tighter but not to hold my weight this time. My brother's glare had me frozen to my spot. I hated getting him angry it scared me to death. And by angry, I mean furious, not just annoyed. He was furious now. But despite that, I squared my shoulders, ready to take my brother's fury head on.

_**Qu'allez-vous faire ? **_**(A/N: What are you going to do? –French)**

_Stop talking in different languages. I'm going try pass off her suspicions as concussion because she's hit her head. Then go back and explain to everyone else why I did it._

_**Que serait ?**_** (A/N: Which would be? –French)**

_That I knew if she was hit her blood would spurt everywhere and the scent would be so strong that I wouldn't be able to handle it. The truth._

_**Liar.**_

_I don't know what you mean, and thank you for reverting to English._

'_**Not her'? What's that then, hey? The pain and longing those two words almost crippled me Edward.**_

He stopped dead in his tracks a mere few meters from where Jonathan and me stood. His expression looked almost _scared_.

_Please don't tell, Jane. Please._

_**Of course I won't. After all, I have my own secret. Don't I?**_

_Yes but everyone _knows_ you have a secret Jane._

_**So? There's no difference, we both have secrets that we don't want anyone to know. That people know**__**we **_**have**_** a secret doesn't matter. I won't tell anyone, Charlie Swan's here and if you want to ride with Bella then you better go now.**_

_Charlie Swan's here? Why couldn't I hear him? Oh, I can, he's just beyond words … No, he's talking to paramedic perfectly well. He _is _her father. I can sense the tenor of his thoughts but can't read them, interesting. I wonder what the genetic make-up was to create someone as unique as Bella._

_**You mind saving your pondering mind for later and get on that ambulance so Bella can be furious at you?**_

_Furious at me? Why would she be _furious_? I just saved her life._

_**You're sitting in the front like nothing's happened and she's strapped to a gurney being rushed to the hospital. Now go!**_

He turned swiftly and walked back towards the ambulance. After talking briefly to the paramedic driving it he slipped in next to him and the ambulance took off, now with all it s passengers. All of whom were involved in the accident. I turned towards Jonathan and tugged his hand, pulling him to class. If Edward thought he was getting answers later he was so wrong. I felt a faint tugging on my hand and realised that Jonathan was pulling me in a different direction. I reluctantly turned and followed him, he led us into the woods.

"Jonathan, where are we going?" I asked as he pulled us further from the school grounds.

"You're friends with Bella now. She would expect you to go and see her. She _did_ almost die." Then he stopped and turned to me. He stared me down, his eyes staring softly into mine. He cupped a hand to my face and sighed.

"Jane, are you sure you can do this? Being friends with Bella before she knows and is introduced to the rest of us, not to mention being Edward's sister is bound to change things already."

"Jonathan, I can't. I can't not do this. Being friends with Bella is a minimal risk, she'll just be curious about both of us. And I can't change the fact that I _am _his sister anymore than I can claim I hate you. I can't leave either, I just couldn't. I mean, you know it's basically impossible for me to be able to draw myself away from the action. It's in my blood. And I'm already making sure that I change as little as possible so that I know she lives. At least she'll live. If I change anything, it might cause her to die, might stop them from being together, might save them a lot of pain. I don't know. But I'm going to be safe." He let his hand fall and sighed again. Then bent to kiss me. When we pulled apart his simply gazed at me and I didn't have the will to look away. Finally he murmured,

"I miss your eyes. They were so beautiful. The colour of light shining through an uncut emerald." I raised my eyebrows,

"In other words, you miss both me and my brothers eye colour." I laughed lightly and he joined in but I quickly cut it off by saying,

" But I miss yours too. Blue as a clear cut sapphire. Going by your definitions of gems." He laughed again and pulled me through the last of the trees and Forks' small hospital came into view. We walked quietly through the back doors and passed Carlisle.

"Edward's already here and has explained everything. You can go back to school. You should." He said to us as we neared him. We stopped in front of him.

"We weren't here to talk to you Carlisle. I was going to check on Bella. See if she was okay." He waved a hand at us as he went back to his sheets, showing us we could go. I saw over his shoulder that they were Bella's papers and that she was fine, not even a concussion, as I knew she'd be.

When we got to her door I paused. Jonathan noticed and murmured,

"I'll wait here." I nodded and wandered in. Bella was enduring Tyler's countless and monotonous plea's for forgiveness. Assuring him she was fine, I quickly decided to save her, no-one should endure that. (Even if they hadn't just had a near death experience.) I strode toward Bella,

"Bella! You all right? Geez…" I quickly pretended dazed a bit. Bella smiled in my direction. Probably because I hadn't made as big a fuss as everyone else.

"I'm fine Jane. Thank your brother as he was the one who pulled me out of the way" I sat down on the end of he bed and smiled.

"Thank god. That's good. My brother is very quick." In my mind I chuckled at the irony of that. "You better get some rest. A near-death experience isn't something that happens often and you're bound to be shocked and tired." Bella smiled and closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. Her finger twitched minutely in annoyance at being kept here when they knew she was fine. Then my brother stepped quietly through the door, saw me and instantly ducked into the shadow. Tyler took up his stream of apologies. But this time they were mumbled, he hadn't noticed my brother enter.

_What are you doing here? Go back to school!_

_**She's my friend too, Edward. I came to see if she was okay.**_

_Like you didn't already know that. That was the whole point right._

_**I have to act like I don't. I have to act like I'm a normal human friend or she'll be even more suspicious. Come on let her know you're here too. I'm sure she wants to talk.**_

_Don't play dumb Jane. And I don't exactly want to fight her the last time I see her._

_**This won't be the last time you see her. Come on.**_

Carefully he stepped from the shadows and walked to the end of the bed.

"Is she awake?" he asked quietly even though he knew she was. Bella gasped and her eyes flew open connecting with Edward's. Her eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion. He smiled back at her gently, as if nothing had happened. But there was something behind his obvious relief that she was fine and the calm façade that he was keeping up. Care, love in it's first stages. I smiled to myself. Only Edward noticed. He opened his mouth to ask when Tyler butted in,

"Hey, Edward. I'm really sorry …" Edward raised a hand to halt his apologies.

"No blood, no foul" He assured him, without thinking he smiled a bit too widely. He sat opposite me, on the end of Tyler's bed. I got the feeling Bella and Tyler thought it was getting a bit crowded in here. And if they could kick anyone out it would be my brother. Tyler's thought's definitely backed that up.

_Geez, talk about too many people in a room. I wish Cullen, the guy, would get out of here. The girl looks hot._

I winced slightly when I heard that. Edward leaned forward, towards Bella.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked. Bella pouted slightly as she looked at him. Now I knew I was being ignored by the two of them. To them they were alone in this room, Tyler and me completely forgotton.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all but they won't let me go. How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" She replied haughtily. Edward smiled and gestured to me calmly,

"Jane's not either."

"I wasn't involved. Not my fault if you decided to throw yourself infront of a van to save Bella. You probably _should _be checked for any injuries." I replied a bit meanly. Bella nodded, obviously thinking good of that plan. Edward simply stared at me. Then shook his head told Bella,

"Carlisle will look me over when I get home. But don't worry, I came to spring you" Just seconds after Carlisle entered the room. Bella's eyes widened and he mouth fell open slightly. Yep, she'd noticed the simularities.

"So Miss Swan, how are feeling?" Carlisle asked gently looking at her papers. Bella sighed quietly, too quietly for a human to hear.

"I'm fine" came her relpy. Carlisle clipped the X-rays to the lightboard beside her bed.

"Your X-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard." She hissed out her breath in annoyance and replied, impatience leaking into her tone,

"I'm _fine_" Carlisle stepped closer and ran his fingers gently over her scalp, feeling for bumps and bruises. Edward felt the strongest emotion he'd ever felt flow over him. He couldn't quite put a name to it but he knew he envied him, ached that he could touch her as gently, without fear he would hurt her. He was also angry at Carlisle that he could do that with _her_. I struggled to stop putting a name on that emotion but I couldn't help but let it come to my mind. At the last second I changed it to Dutch.

_**Jaloersheid.**_

_What's that? Oh, dutch. Jane you know I don't know Dutch. Right, that was probably your point wasn't it? Never mind._

I stayed silent. Bella winced and Edward shifted anxiously on the end of Tyler's bed.

"Tender?" Carlisle asked. Bella's chin jerked up a fraction,

"Not really" Edward saw instantly that she was brave and added that to his list of things he knew she was. A laugh escaped his lips as he pondered on the fact that she was so vulnerable yet she didn't want to appear weak. Bella glared at him. Carlisle cleared his throat to get Bella's attention again,

"Well, your father is in the waiting room – you can go home with him now. But come back if you start to feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all." Bella grimaced then asked,

"Can't I go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy today" Carlisle suggested.

"Does _he_ get to go to school?" Her eyes flickered back to Edward.

"Someone has to spread the good news we survived." Bella's eyes flicked to me and asked before Carlisle could comment,

"What about you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Why? I wasn't involved with the accident. I have no excuse to skip. If you wanted though, I could keep you entertained since Charlie's probably just going to drive you home then go back to work. But otherwise I have to go back to school."

"I'd like someone to keep me company if I have to stay home. Thanks." Bella replied.

"By the way," I said cheerfully, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room" Bella groaned.

"Do you want to stay?" Carlisle asked confused.

"No, no!" Bella objected quickly swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress and stumbling as her feet hit the ground and Carlisle caught her. Edward warred against more envy as Carlisle steadied her.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain" he ordered her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad" she tried to assure him. He smiled as he signed her chart.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky" She turned to glare at my brother. If looks could kill … they wouldn't have any effect on the Cullen's. Oh joy. But seriously, man, that look!

"Luck that Edward happened to be standing next to me"

"Oh, well, yes" Carlisle stuttered. He heard that Bella hadn't yet written her suspicions off as imagination. I felt like groaning and rolling my eyes at them, seriously. Like Bella was going to think she'd imagined something she'd seen with her own eyes. Bella was a smart person unlike some people.

*coughcough* Jessica Stanley. *coughcough* Lauren Mallory.

Bella's eyes flashed. She knew he was in on it. She turned to me, probably expecting me to come up with some witty answer to push her suspicions away from us. Heck, I could even think of one but I wasn't going to use it.

_What?!_

_**As I was saying **_**… (A/N: He has a tendency to butt in if you haven't noticed. So much for privacy)**

I wasn't going to use it because she would see that that's what I was doing anyway. Yes, she was that smart. Jesus (Note: NOT religious), she's not fricking Jessica.

_God, how did I end up with a sister like this? She's the best. Please note the EXTREME sarcasm._

_**Already done. May I wonder how I ever ended up with you being my wonderful brother? Note the HUGE sarcasm.**_

_Not done. Why thank you Jane. You really are the worst sister ever. No sarcasm here._

**(A/N: Sorry about the playful brother/sister banter going on but I felt like putting it in)**

I actually rolled my eyes this time and remembering that Bella was still staring at me. I smiled,

"Yep, I'm in on it too. Still want me to come over?" Bella's eyes widened in shock then she burst out laughing.

_All yours. Handle it as you think best. _Carlisle thought to us.

"Thanks so much" Edward replied so that niether human could hear. Carlisle's lips turned up at the edges. He turned to Tyler.

"Now I'm afraid _you'll _have to stay with us a bit longer" He said picking up Tyler's charts.

Bella regained her posture before saying,

"You can still come over" she said before hissing at Edward, "Can I speak to you? Alone please?" Her breath blew across his face making him stagger back from the shock of her scent. It hadn't abated a bit. Venom flooded his mouth and his body tensed – ready to strike.

_**No, Edward.**_

It was all he needed. He didn't relax but immediately pushed all thought of hurting Bella from his mind.

"Your father is waiting for you" he reminded her. Now was when I spoke up,

"I'm assuming that you won't want to go through the waiting room so I'll go lead him to the back door. See you there!" and with that I quickly exited the room and into my husband's arms. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer his hands settled on my waist. I sighed then pulled away. Trapping his hand in mine I pulled him to the waiting room and walked over to Charlie. He was still searching for Bella, to see if she'd been released yet. I cleared my throat. He blinked and turned to me. I smiled lightly,

"Chief Swan. Bella's been released but she's a bit hesitant to walk out to the descending vultures. If you catch what I mean. She'll meet you at the back entrance" he smiled gratefully at me,

"She's fine?" he asked and I nodded in reply.

"Other than a bump on the head, a couple of bruises and a good dose of shock, she's fine." He sighed in relief then his face contorted into a frown,

"I'm going to have to go back to the station." I took his arm and pulled him out of the waiting room.

"Already thought of Chief Swan. I'm a good friend of Bella's," I stuck out my hand and he took it and we shook hands. "and I'll look after her while you're working."

Charlie smiled in relief as we came around the corner to see Bella leaning against the wall. An extremely infuriated Bella, that is. Not that Charlie noticed. I turned and let go of Jonathan's hand, he looked slightly upset for a moment before turning andwalking over to our Echo. I sighed and dragged myself over to Bella. As we reached the cruiser she finally gathered up the courage to mumble,

"Your brother's a jerk" I laughed at that and replied,

"When was your first clue?" and she chuckled along with me.

I looked out the window of Charlie's cruiser as he drove me and Bella back to her place. Bella slowly cooled down and we just hung out for the rest of the day. Bella dreading nothing. Me? Oh, I'm just dreading my entre family minus my husband yelling at me and blaming me for not warning them of the day's events. Edward would either tell them or not. Either way, we were both in deep trouble.


	9. The Meeting

I was picked up by Edward, Alice and Jonathan just after school ended. I reluctantly said goodbye to Bella as she insisted it was fine. She had to start making dinner for Charlie soon. The ride back was silent, intensely so. Seriously, you could have cut it with a blunt sword. Jonathan had his arms wrapped around me, cradling me but still not uttering a single word. When we parked in the garage I saw Carlisle's Mercedes was already there. I wasn't glad but I wasn't full of resentment about it either.

_I'm going to tell them._ Edward thought to me, no emotion sounding in his voice.

_**I don't care. Do it if you want, I deserve it for all the pain it'll cause. And they'll figure it out anyway.**_

_Wow. You almost sound as self-loathing as me. _ He joked as he got out of the car. I sighed and pulled myself from my husband's grip, getting out as well. We walked slowly back into the house. We went straight to the dining room, all of the family meetings were held there. I shut out all voices from my head. I didn't want to hear the roaring criticism that would come from most members of the family. At that moment I felt a huge sympathy for Edward. He couldn't shut it off like I could. He would have endure their thoughts and have absolutely no reprieve.

When we walked in I saw that Carlisle sat at the eastern end of the room, like usual and Esme stood by his side, looking at Edward with sympathy. Edward sat down on Carlisle's right and everyone but me sat in their respective seats. I stayed standing by the door. No-one seemed to notice that I hadn't moved. Everyone except Jonathan who was always aware of where I was, but nevertheless he sat down next to Edward.

My brother took a deep breath before started the meeting. Ready for everything to be thrown at him.

"I'm sorry" he didn't say anymore than that. Rosalie sat up and glared.

"That doesn't matter. And personally, I don't care. What matters is, are you going to fix it?" she shot at him. I remained silent, biding my time. He shook his head silently,

"Not in the way you mean Rosalie. I'll leave now, if it makes it any better." Esme's eyes widened.

"No," she murmured, "No, Edward" My brother looked up at her.

"It'd just be for a few years" Emmet seemed to be struggling with himself before glancing at Rosalie and speaking up.

"Esme's right, you can't go anywhere now. That would be _less_ than helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

"But Alice would catch anything major" he disagreed.

"I think Emmet is right, Edward." Carlisle stated, shaking his head. "The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave or none of us." Edward leaped to her defence, insisting quickly,

"She won't say anything"

"You don't know her mind." Carlisle reminded him.

"I know this much. Please Alice, back me up." He begged.

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this." She replied, glancing at Jasper and Rose.

Rose's palm smacked at the table,

"We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle you _must_ see that! Even if we all decided to disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind - you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumours behind before." Edward reminded her.

"Rumours!" She exclaimed, "Not eyewitnesses and evidence!" Edward scoffed,

"Evidence!"

Jasper was nodding and glaring at my brother. The memo 'If looks could kill' sprung to mind. Yeah, if they could my brother would be nothing but dust and ashes by now.

"Rose-" Carlisle tried to start.

"Let me finish Carlisle. It doesn't have to be any big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe the injury seemed to be less serious than it was. Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically that would make it Edward's job, but since this is so obviously beyond him, you all know that I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me." This was my cue to step in.

"Enough, Rose." Every head turned towards where I stood at the door. "No one in this room will harm Bella. Even if I have to put myself in the line of fire." I paused, "Just thought I'd put that out there."

There was a long, extended moment of silence before Carlisle nodded.

"Jane's right, Rosalie. There is no reason to harm the Swan girl as she is completely innocent. She told no-one before about Edward glaring at her-"

"And she said that she wouldn't say anything, earlier, when I spoke with her. She just wanted answers. All we have to do is distance ourselves from her and make it seem like she was imagining things."

Carlisle, Emmet and Esme all nodded in response.

"This is irresponsible!" Exclaimed Rose, throwing her hands in the air.

"It's called being callous. Every life is precious. The question," he continued, "is if we should move on or not."

"No!" Rose yelled, "We just got settled here. I don't want to start Sophomore year again!"

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem necessary. Edward seems sure of the girl's silence." And with that the conversation moved to less consequential details. Until Edward murmured Jasper's name.

"Jasper. She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow it."

"So she benefits from it then? She should have died today. I would only be setting that right."Jasper replied icily.

"Jasper, as I said earlier, _nobody_," I cast my gaze around the room, "will ever harm Isabella Swan"

Carlisle stood up,

"Jane, you seem so protective of this girl. You've never acted this protective of _any_ human we've ever met. Why this one?" I shook my head.

"I can't tell you. Everything has to go as it should, otherwise I don't know how it will turn out. I will be powerless to stop it as well. If you all knew then the path we're on will swerve right out of the way and we'll turn off it. I can't, under any circumstances, let that happen. I won't risk it."

Once again the room was silent. But silent with shock this time.

"Jane. Your gift is to manipulate the mind, not see the concrete future as there is none." Esme said gently. I shook my head.

"As I've already told Carlisle, imagine if that whatever you do you will always end up in the same spot. Like if you're in a maze. It might take you days or weeks or even minutes to reach the centre but eventually you will reach it. But one thing has already been set in motion by us and her being here at the same time. This one thing was always going to happen though. I was going to make it happen as it's the safest way for it to happen and I won't let anyone in this family ruin it by being a goddamned idiot and hurting her."

"Jazz," Alice muttered as she place her small hand on his arm, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, Jane is also very, very serious and I doubt anyone in this family wants her getting hurt. And thirdly, she's my friend. At least, she's _going_ to be." Edward's mouth dropped open. I almost let down my barriers but it still looked like Rose was hurling insults at me and Edward mentally and I really didn't want to hear them.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be." I could see Jasper's resolve flounder on his face and it was confirmed when Alice sighed.

"See – Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alice," my brother choked out, "What ... does this ... ?"

"I told you there was a change coming, Edward" Alice announced mystically, locking eyes with me. She knew now. I knew in that moment that she knew that I knew what was about to come and that is why I was providing extra effort for Bella's safety.

"What Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward broke us out of our revelation-like reverie, "Is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?" I missed what happened in the next instant as I was blocking all thoughts. At least I was.

"NO!" My brother yelled both mentally and out loud as he jumped to his feet. The cry broke my barriers and all the thoughts I'd been keeping out crashed through my head. Wave after wave of white noise and fast-as-hell yelling and horror and denial. I fell to my knees and seconds later there were arms around me and I realised I was screaming and my hands had made it up to my ears as if it could block or at least lessen the crescendo of noise in my mind. Dimly I heard my husband roar,

"SHUT UP! QUIET YOU'RE GODDAMN THOUGHTS!" and almost instantly, they fell to a small murmuring. I slumped back into Jon's arms. Slowly I came back enough to remember what was going on around me. It seemed I'd missed a bit as the first thing I heard with my own ears again was Rose hissing,

"Pay attention, Alice see's him falling for a human!"

"What?" Emmet then boomed as I opened my eyes. "Is that what's been going on?" he laughed, "tough break, Edward"

"Hey no-one dish my brother. In case anyone forgot, he's not the only one to fall for a human." I said weakly as I stood up with Jonathan's help. Rose, you fell for Emmet and Carlisle fell for Esme ... and I fell for Jonathan." Of course that wasn't really how it happened as Jonathan and I were both still human when we fell in love but they couldn't know that yet. According to them, I found Jonathan dying of blood loss after being beaten up in an alley in North Michigan, and he was stuck looking four years older than me.

"_Fall_ for a human? For the girl he saved today? As in fall in _love_ with her?" Esme whispered, staring at me in shock then transferring her gaze to Edward.

"What do you see, Alice? Exactly?" Jasper asked her. Alice slowly turned to him,

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself-" she turned back to my brother, "which would _really_ irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to _you_-" she turned back to Jasper and finished, "or she'll be one of us someday."

"That's not going to happen. Either one!" my brother yelled. But Alice continued as if she hadn't even heard him.

"It'll take an amazing amount of control, maybe even more than Carlisle has. He may be _just_ strong enough ... the only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause." There was a long pause.

"Well, this complicates things." Carlisle said finally.

"No," my brother interrupted. I knew what he was going to say, in fact I was surprised he hadn't said it already. "What complicates things is that Jane knew what was going to happen this morning but decided to let me handle it at the last minute. Exposing everything to Bella. She hasn't even made an _attempt_ to hide anything from her." Every head turned to me and Jonathan, still standing by the door.

"It wouldn't matter," I stated calmly, "she'll find out anyway. And Alice is right, he can't stay away from her, and _never_ will be able to; even if he tries. Bella is an incredibly intelligent person, if she wants to know something, she'll find out what it is. No matter the lengths she'd have to go to. I just think it would be better if there was one person in this family that never tried to lie to her even when she knows why."

"Jane, you still haven't said why you didn't do anything this morning." Carlisle reminded me.

"Because it would change everything. She wouldn't even get the idea that maybe we're not just strange, occasion, extreme introverts. Because for god's sake, none of us will ever tell her. Apart from that, I will not change anything from what's meant to be. It could've changed everything, I am not willing to take that goddamn risk! So many things could change if I interrupt it. Hell, I shouldn't even be here. By being here I'm disrupting everything as it is!" I shook my head and stared at the ground and whispered the last part. It didn't matter because I knew they heard me anyway. "But I'm not patient enough to stay away, it tear me apart to have to leave when I've already lost so much."

"Lost what Jane? The only thing you've ever lost is your parents." Esme asked quietly. I looked up and locked eyes with her.

"I'm sorry, I can't-"

"Tell us. We know." Edward interrupted me. "Don't worry, we get it but you keep saying this secret of yours will hurt us then don't you think we have a right to know?" I nodded,

"Of course you do, and when you do know you'll probably want to tear me apart for the pain I'm causing but please,_ please_, just remember; it'll be okay. I'd never let anything happen that had bad consequences. So I can't change it!" I shook my head again. "I have to have some time to myself for a little while. We'll be back tomorrow." I said and ran out of the meeting, the house and into the forest with Jonathan trailing behind me.

I reached the Quileute border and waited. My husband caught up with me and we waited in silence together. A black wolf and a silver/grey wolf appeared through the trees. Almost instantly the black one disappeared and moments later a Native American boy stepped through the foliage. Sam.

"Jane Cullen. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I need some time alone from my family, where none of them will be able to come if they try to find me. I want to go straight to the waterfall that you have on your land. Spend some time there. We will leave by the morning." I expressed, Sam looked at the other wolf and nodded.

"By your leave, then, Jane." He replied. And he and the wolf disappeared again. I tugged on Jon's hand and pulled him to our spot. I sat down at the bottom of the waterfall on a rock and Jonathan followed suit.

"Jane, are you _sure_ you can do this? I mean, I see you and you're barely keeping it together."

"Jonathan. It's not a matter of whether I _can_ do this anymore. It's a matter of me _having_ to do this. And I wouldn't have it any other way. As I said, I'm not patient. You of all people know that." Jonathan smirked,

"Oh, I don't know. You've waited for things before."

"Okay, yes. But you have to admit, I didn't wait for them _well_."

"You waited for me."

"Ah ah. No you don't. If I remember correctly, which I do, it was _you_ doing the waiting for _me_. As I was the one pulling away." He sighed,

"Oh well, it was worth a try." I laughed,

"Yes, it was. I just always have to rain on your parade, don't I?"

"Yes, Yes you do" he whispered before he kissed me gently and leaned us back.


End file.
